


Mother Nature

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: You and Steve decide to go camping in hopes of taking some stress of your backs.





	Mother Nature

You woke up to birdsong, turning around you faced the sleeping super-soldier. Crawling out of the tent, you stepped out into the refreshing cold morning air, surrounded by the scent of pine trees. Once the fire was started, you gathered supplies for your breakfast. Pouring the pancake mix, egg and milk into a pot you stirred it, gazing at the water, how the sunlight reflected, making it sparkle. All the way to the horizon, was just a mass of light blue turning into dark blue. After cooking the meal you trotted back to the tent to wake Steve up, you were delighted to get a morning kiss in return.

Steve decided to take you on a hike, and you happily obliged. You walked through the shrubbery for approximately an hour and a half. While exploring the trail you two took many pictures, wether it be you, the vibrant flowers, or shy wildlife.

When you got back to camp you cooked a quick lunch then took dip in the water with Steve. Splashing Steve you got an exclamation and huge splash back. The water was cool as a contrast to the hot sunny weather.

Later, you relieved your feet by sitting on a beach towel spread out by the shore with Steve. He taught you how to skip rocks, you eventually got it after a few frustrating tries. You ended up resorting to skipping shells instead of skipping stones.

Evening snuck up on your fun filled day. By default you had to cook dinner. While eating the delicious and warm meal, Steve told you stories of when he and Bucky would come there in the summer. The night was filled with a few laughs and some sad memories.

Delicately placing your marshmallow onto the chocolate and cracker you turned to Steve surprised to find a mixture of marshmallow and chocolate on his nose and around his mouth. Giggling you tried to wipe it off with a napkin, only managing to spread it and make a sticky mess on Steve's face.

The evening ended with you two cuddled up by the crackling fire. With the warm colour of the fire reflecting on your faces and the dark blue sky decorated with white dots you kissed.

Retreating back to the tent, you changed to pajamas and slipped into your cozy sleeping bag. Steve followed shortly afterwards doing the same. You lay there for a short while in comfortable silence until Steve thanked you.

"No problem, night." You replied.

You knew that not only you but Steve as well needed a break from the stressful responsibility of work. Camping was a good idea, in hopes that nature would calm you both and once you returned to work you would be more at rest and peaceful than when you left. With that said you drifted easily to unconsciousness.


End file.
